Spin-on filter arrangements have been employed in a variety of applications including, for example, hydraulic systems, fuel systems, and lubrication systems. Such filter arrangements can generally include a filter clement positioned within a can, casing, or housing having a cover or top plate at one end thereof, by which the filter can be mounted on a filter head or filter base. A central opening and several surrounding openings in the cover are usually provided to direct flow through the filter and filter element therein, which flow can be either an inside/out (reverse flow) or an outside/in (forward flow) pattern.
Spin-on filters are typically intended to be used for a limited period, with follow up removal and replacement during servicing. Herein, the combination of can, element, and other components which are "spun" (i.e. threaded) or are otherwise mounted onto the filter head will sometimes be referred to as the removable and replaceable filter cartridge or cartridge assembly.
Fluid filters which are part of systems having components downstream from the filter itself are of a concern. Particularly, it is of concern to prevent cavitation of pumps in such systems. Conditions such as cold starts, flow surges, or occluded elements can result in damaged downstream components. Improvements are desirable.